


Peaceful Explosions

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Explosions, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, Reflection, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: I do not own.





	Peaceful Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own.

In Phineas and Ferb's life, there were few times when it was silent. When no one, not them or their friends, was in motion. In which creativity did not rule. In which there was no sister trying to bust them.

This was one of those moments, though it was far from quiet. The booms and pops echoing through the air as the dark sky lit up above.

Phineas smiled, shifting the arm underneath his head. Glancing away from the sky, he spent a moment looking at Isabella. Curled against his side, the girl had her head resting on his chest. He couldn't blame her. The ground was hard, even with the soft grass to provide some cushioning.

His eyes flickered to his other side where Ferb lay almost as close as he lay stretched out on the grass. His eyes reflecting the sparkling lights above.

Past him were Buford and Baljeet. Their teasing and mostly playful strife put off as they relaxed together.

It was peaceful.

The creativity, the excitement, the active moments could wait. This one was for reflecting, for friends, and for celebration.

And to watch fireworks light up the sky as they enjoyed the freedom that the day represented.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rush job. I wanted to write and post something for the 4th of July but work has been hell lately.
> 
> If you're in the USA, happy 4th of July!


End file.
